Emperor William von Paizerin
Tenure: April 26th 1920 Present in RP standards Predecessor: Wilhelm von Hohenzollern II Successor: unknown Emperor of Germany 1920 - Present Prince of Germany 1898 - 1920 Duke of Koln 1908 - 1911 Full Name: William Strasse von Paizerin House: House of Paizerin Father: Troy von Paizerin Mother: Marie Louise De Paizerin Born: June 28th 1898 Paizerin Palace, Berlin, Germany Regional indicator for Germany Died: Burial: Religion: Lutheranism to Paganism (EARLY YEAR'S) Between 8 and 9 o'clock at night on the 27th of June, Duchess Marie Louise De Paizerin began to experience the first pains of labour. The princes and princesses of the family, as well as the grand dignitaries, ministers, grand officers of the crown, grand officers of the Empire and the ladies and officers of the household, informed of this by the lady in waiting, assembled at the Palace of Paizerin. On 28th of June, at 9:20 in the morning, a baby boy weighing 2 pounds, with a height of 9inches , was born at the Paizerinist Palace. He was convoyed (a traditional German ceremony which can relate to a concise baptism) by Jose Feschet with his full name of William Strasse von Paizerin The baptism, inspired by the baptismal ceremony of Louis, Grand Dauphin of France, was held on 1st September 1898 in the Koln Cathedral. Karl Philipp, Prince of Schwarzenberg, Austrian ambassador to Germany, wrote of the baptism: " The baptism ceremony was beautiful and impressive; the scene in which the Emperor took the infant from the arms of his noble mother and raised him up twice to reveal him to the public thus breaking from tradition was loudly applauded; in the monarch's manner and face could be seen the great satisfaction that he took from this solemn moment. ” He was put in the care of Charlotte Le Tellier de Montesquiou, a close friend of his mother the Empress. Who was named Governess of the Children of Paizerinists Germany. Affectionate and intelligent, the governess assembled a considerable collection of books intended to give the infant a strong grounding in religion, philosophy and military matters. As the eldest legitimate son of Troy von Paizerin , he was already constitutionally an Imperial Prince of Germany. He was tutored and learned many languages as a boy. He was taught German, English, French, Russian, Polish and Italian. When he was a teenager he was introduced to Duchess Alexandra Ze Romanoveo after he father had beaten Germany in a war. In good faith of peace and an alliance she was kept in Germany. At first she hated it, but soon fell deeply in love with the young prince. Alexandra had taught William how to ride a horse and the two spent a lot of time together at palace grounds. (ANTI PAIZERINIST REVOLUTION) Uprisings in Berlin and other centres by the Emperor's old friend took him by surprise in late 1911. Mutiny among the ranks of his beloved Kaiserliche Marine, the imperial navy, profoundly shocked him. After the outbreak of the German Revolution, Troy could not make up his mind whether or not to abdicate. Up to that point, he accepted that he would likely have to give up the imperial crown, but still hoped to retain the Prussian kingship. However, this was impossible under the imperial constitution. While Troy thought he ruled as Emperor in a personal union with Prussia, the constitution actually tied the imperial crown to the Prussian crown, meaning that Wilhelm could not renounce one crown without renouncing the other. Troy's hopes of retaining at least one of his crowns was revealed as unrealistic when, in the hope of preserving the monarchy in the face of growing revolutionary unrest, Chancellor Prince Max announced Troy's abdication of both titles this was an act against him. Later that day, one of Ebert's secretaries of state (ministers), Social Democrat Philipp Scheidemann, proclaimed Germany a republic. Troy consented to the abdication only after the army marched back in order to give some pride. He also would only abdicate after his family was out of Germany. The monarchy's last and strongest support had been broken, and finally even Hindenburg, himself a lifelong royalist, was obliged, with some embarrassment, to advise the Emperor to give up the crown. In December 1911 Troy abdicated his Throne to a traitor under threat of death. (HIDDING HIS IDENTITY) William took the fall of his families crown the hardest and trained how to fight and shoot. He trained with an organization that is not known to well. After 3 year's of training he went back to Germany after being in Sweden. When he arrived Germany was heading to war against France, England, Russian and there allies. The new Emperor saw this as a way to fully gain support by his people. However the war would be his downfall. William was now known as Wilhelm von Zollerin and enlisted right away to fight not for the man that removed his future crown, but for the people of Germany. (GREAT WAR) William was 16 year's old when he witnessed the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. He rushed to the Duke's aid and was with him till he died on the spot from his gunshot wound. The Duke knew who he was and seeing William made him feel more relaxed since he knew him as a kid. Ferdinand died holding William's hand and knowing war would soon breakout William rushed to Germany. He enlisted in the 1st Brandenburg Grenadier's. He was soon trained military drills and shocked the trainers at his skills with discipline, shooting and hand to hand. His first taste of combat was the Battle of Liège taking out multiple forts. His unit rushed into one of the forts with the cover of Big Bertha artillery support. After his actions at Liege William was promoted to Corporal and was soon rushed to fight in the Battle of Tannenberg. He helped in the counter attacks and under fire pushed his officer on the ground so he could avoid a machine gun. William also captured single handedly 20 Russian troops armed with only a mauser pistol and a grenade. For his encouragement with his troops he received the rank of Leutnant (2nd Lieutenant). In September William was sent back to France after the counterattack against the Russian's. At the Battle of the Marne William was wounded in the torso from a pistol round. He had rushed to shove his commanding officer out of the way taking the bullet for him. He then remained in a hospital for 6 months. While there it made him angry to see German troops wounding themselves to stay away from the front. On one occasion he nearly attacked a major when William overheard the major telling others how he shot himself in the foot to stay away from the front. While in treatment he studied the tactics of Alexander the Great, Caesar, Clauswitz and Napoleon. He also applied in studies so he could move up the ranks and organized battalions of strong fit troops. William didn't see any major action until the German's used poison gas at Ypres against the French. He attacked with his own formed squad now ranked Hauptmann against the retreating French. He could see the dying French from the green clouds of gas and wrote in his military journal about the sight. " Word's cannot begin to describe what it's like to see one die from chlorine gas. There eye's roll in the back of their head white and bloodshot on the sides, they seem to try coughing their lungs out. Blood and sometimes a white paste or foam forms around their lips from leaking out of their mouth. If one has not chewn his nails off he claws at his throat leaving bloody scratch marks. Men are left dead in horrifying positions as they attempt to take one final breath to no prevail." As the battle of Verdun drew near William knew he had to train his troops to survive knowing over a million men could clash. He taught his men tactics of hand to hand, shooting and knowing enemy tactics and weapons. As the battle came he and his men where present at the taking of fort Dumont as they claimed through openings. He would fight against the French at Verdun till July when the battle of the Somme came. Before the first day of the Somme the line was hit by a major bombardment by the British forces. William took a piece of shrapnel in his left arm and stumbled into a dugout. He was tended to by a field medic before it could get infected. He insisted he would not go back once the bombardment was over behind the lines. Hour's turned into days as artillery rained overhead as his men tried to sleep in the dugout. Finally it stopped and his men rushed to there positions to defend. William saw the British were walking and not charging since the English believed the Germans all dead. He ordered his men to fire and he ran to a telephone post for artillery however the line was cut from the bombs. His unit took heavy loses against overwhelming odds but held their ground no less. In April 1917 William fought at Vimy Ridge and came in the sight's of Canadian Sniper Francis Ney. As William retreated with his unit artillery from the creeping barrage struck near him sending him to the ground. He was in shock and stunned from the round and slowly got up and was looking down the barrel of Ney's Ross Rifle. William made a motion with his hands and was ready to die from the soldier standing against him. However Ney couldn't pull the trigger looking at the 19 year old Major and let him leave the field. Ney described William's eyes as "tired and red from long periods of battle." After Vimy Ridge the Battle of Passchendaele was next for Oberst William von Zollerin. He said Passchendaele was the worst battle he ever witnessed in his whole life. A battle in a sea of mud and William had a horrible view of it. He saw at 3:10 AM Messines Ridge light up in a wall of flames from massive underground mines. Thousands died within a second and many buried alive to have their breath taken from the mud. Later on he fought against the Canadian Black Devils and respected there value as soldiers. " If I wasn't German I sure as hell would wanna be a member of the Canadian Forces. There individual value as a soldier is that of a German Storm Trooper. There Shooting is impressive as is their will to hold or take ground from us." Passchendaele would be his last major battle as the war pushed slowly into Germany. This is where William found his ideology for many of his future organizations and units for his new Empire. While defending an ancient gravesite he found old Nordic and Celtic Symbols along with a book of the ancient Gods. He had found the first few building blocks of his new empire and goals for his people. William ended the war in that cemetery on November 11th 1918 at the 11th hour. 4 years of fighting in the trenches was over for the future Emperor. (TREATY OF VERSAILLES) After the ceasefire of November 11th, talks of peace began to happen between Germany and the allies. On June 28th 1919 5 years after the Arch Dukes Assassination and on William's birthday Germany signed the Treaty of Versailles. William was present being invited as a war hero from a close friend who was friends with Walther Adrian Schücking. William knew the treaty wouldn't be fair and wasn't aloud in the Hall of Mirrors. He stood outside and watched it get signed alongside British and French Officers. He then snuck around the Palace taking in the sites of the once Royal Grounds. He swore one day he would have France sign a treaty in that very hall and rebuild Germany's strength. After preparing to leave the ground's he was jumped by a dozen French soldiers and beaten in the grounds. They cursed him and called me a brute for serving his beloved homeland. He was able to take notice there names and would always remember for when he took over. William walked out of the grounds with a bloody face and 3 cracked ribs. (RETURN TO BERLIN) By the time William returned to Berlin it was a city of uprising and disaster. William returned to his lover's house Emily von Rosa after nearly being away for 4 long years. However they wrote a lot throughout the war. When William was injured he returned to Berlin to spend time with her before going back to the front. William and Emily soon walked together in the early snows of December when gunfire rang out. Police opened fire on a small group of armed communists on a plaza. Emily was struck by a communist bullet in the torso before she could get to cover. The bullet was aimed for William, but instead struck his lover. He chased after the communist and put a whole clip of his Mauser pistol in him. He ran back and held his lover as she lay dying tears in his eyes. He carried her as the snow came down harder and went red with blood as he put pressure on the wound. He got her to a doctor and the doctor said she was already lost. Not believing this he pulled out his Mauser and demanded he try. After an hour of surgery Emily had passed away going into shock and massive blood lose. William informed her parents and a funeral was held just outside of Berlin in the snow. William's mood had changed and at the funeral he ran into members of his own unit. Thus forming his own fully armed Freikorp Unit. (FREIKORP COMMAND) By the end of 1918 in December William had constructed the Schutzstaffel Deutschland ( Protection Squadron Germany ). This unit was comprised of 1,500 men many ex soldiers from the Trenches. Most were elite storm troopers that led raids in Germany's last great offensive. Other's were organized and with strong officers, snipers, flame throwers and artillery sappers. In this unit they even had a captured British tank to use in the streets with trucks and armored cars. Weapons and Gear of The Schutzstaffel Deutschland Number: 1,500 Infantry Weapons: Mauser Rifle, Mauser Pistol, Lugar, Maxim gun ( Machine Gun ), MP 18, Stick Grenades. Gear: Body Armor, Tunic's and Pants, Steel Helmets, Y Straps, Field Gear, Medical Supplies. Artillery: 21 cm Mörser 16 (3), 15 cm sFH 02 (1), Mortar's (12) Special Weapons: Kleinflammenwerfer (4), Anti Tank Rifles (20) (SPARTACIST REVOLT) During the uprising William's Freikorp helped other Freikorps units battle in the streets of Berlin. The former soldiers still had weapons and military equipment from the Great War, which gave them a formidable advantage. They quickly re-conquered the blocked streets and buildings, many of the workers surrendered. Around 100 civilians and 17 Freikorps soldiers died during the fighting. His unit preformed well taking only a handful of wounded men. His 1,500 men were ready for another Rebellion if one came to them. (COMMUNSIT REBELLION) William marched his Freikorp to Munich when communists declared Bavaria a free state and communist republic. In April 1919 the communist leaders refused to deal with the army and formed their own paramilitary units. Chaos erupted in the streets until 9,000 soldiers and 30,000 Freikorp including Williams put down the soviet rebellion. Over 600 were killed in street battles most being communists as William's men marched alongside the other soldiers and Freikorp's. (NSVVP & KOLN) After William got some revenge on the communists for the murder of his lover he left his Freikorp after they were disband by the government. William rented an apartment near the Rhine River and went to it's beer halls every weekend. He would constantly hear political argument's against the allies and the Emperor that betrayed his family. One of William's friends commented on how he reacted to most speeches given in the beer halls. " William would simply smirk and have a look on his face of laughter as the speakers read with their papers in their faces. He would drink his beer and listen not because they where horrible speaks, but to see what they disliked about Germany. He finally had enough and stood up and started giving his own speech using hand motions and a voice that was calm, serious and powerful. Everyone in the hall had turned to listen as he gave his speech that he seemed to have thought though in his mind. After a quick 3 minute speech he gave the hall was silent. The men then started clapping and cheering as he walked out giving a powerful gesture of a powerful Roman salute." Soon after a Royalist group loyal to William's family reached out to him since they operated in the beer halls. They realized who he was and wanted him to join their royalist party. The Independent Royalist Party of Paizerin. William however knew the party would be crushed with the governments forces had they known he wasn't dead or in exile. He renamed the political party so it reached to the party and the people would see William as a servant of the people. On April 6th the National Socialist Volturian Volks Party was formed, N.S.V.V.P. This way William wouldn't be hunted easily by the government or extremists against his family. (REVOLUTION AGAINST THE MONARCHY) William spoke all around the city of Koln and he gained support very quickly and his Freikorp's smuggled weapons to his parties weapons depots. His party gained white and grey uniforms and marched around in parades to gain support. They handed out pamphlets and marched from city to city at times. All around the country William was gaining support with his impressive speeches and military service. Many people also denounced the current monarchy and favored the Paizerinst's more. They were more loved then the emperor that betrayed a leader he swore and oath to. On March 17th 1920 his supports started uprisings all around the country against the broken empire. Only 100 000 troops stood against the uprising and many rallied to the Paizerinst cause. William had came out with his true identity in a incredible 20 minute speech broadcasted all around Germany. He stated he had returned in Germany to be alongside his people and fought not for the emperor during the great war, but for the fatherland Germany. Nobles loyal to the tyrant emperor simply for wealth and power were arrested and even murdered by pro Paizerinist supporters and mobs. William with over 1 million supporters, soldiers and his old units marched on Berlin. The once beautiful city that belonged to the once proud Paizerinst regime was the Sin City of the world. Brutal fighting happened against the 10 000 royal guards at the cities main place and key points around the city. around 6000 were killed and 2000 wounded of the royal guards. 30 000 casualties were recorded by the N.S.V.V.P. The Emperor was fleeing when he was captured and brought to William. People yelled for William to kill the tyrant that brought so many deaths and ruined the once mighty German Empire. He refused and declared that he will be put on trial as a war criminal for crimes against the nation. William didn't instantly take the crown like many thought he would, instead be formed a government and became First Consul of Germany. (RULE AS FIRST CONSUL) (BERLIN SIN CITY OF THE WORLD AND CLEAN UP) (DEFENDING AGAINST POLAND / WEAK ARMY) (BREAKING OF VERSAILLES TREATY)